


See These Tears So Red

by Andy_Bee



Series: In My Head [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, I'M TAKING DOWN SOME PAGES BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF HAVING PEOPLE COPYING MY WORK!, M/M, PLEASE DON'T READ AS PAGES ARE MISSING., Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: A sequel to "See These Tears So Blue" -   Eight years later, Thranduil found Legolas but will their love survive the years of separation?  And how far will one brother go to keep love alive?This is a story of forbidden love, lost childhood, endurance, and healing.(-For Lavender)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your support. This story is for my lovely friend, Lavender and now I would like to share this with all of my readers as well.
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE SUBJECT. I CAN'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR INABILITY TO READ WARNINGS!

 

*** 

 

 

 

 **** **Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. I appreciate your love and support so much. <33
> 
> Okay, so without further ado, chapter 2 is in the house. 
> 
> Reunion time.

 

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading and commenting. <33 
> 
> \- Chapter 3 is here. The road is tough for both boys but it is much harder on Thranduil. After all, he was the protector, the one who bore the brunt of the abuse so that his brother could be spared...

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...on to chapter 4 - the chapter you're waiting or not waiting for :D
> 
> Thank you again for your lovely kudos and comments. I'm so glad to know you are enjoying this story, and your responses really made my day.  
> And I'm sorry I'm taking my time updating because I have another story I'm writing, and it is taking up a lot of my free time. Well, enjoy!

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Chapter 5 is here. <33
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always.

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting as always. Your comment means a lot! I adore you all :D

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> So after September, I hope to update this story more regularly. And thank you again for all your lovely comments. Your words mean a lot to my heart! <33

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Sorry, it took so long to update. I'm so busy with school...
> 
> Here is chapter 8! And I wanted to thank you for all your kind comments...They really touched me in so many ways. You're all so wonderful. Remember there is a light out there.., light that you might not able to see but it is there. :D <33

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for your support and kind words. I smiled each and every time I read your comment. I have a dinosaur computer so updating is slower than intended. Sorry. Also, I should mention to my readers that I'm dyslexic so please excuse any spelling/ grammar mistakes... My boyfriend tried to help me with proofreading but his glasses are as thick as mine, and we are out of luck! Hahaha <3
> 
> Well here we are, onward...

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading and commenting. I can't tell you how happy I feel when I read your lovely comments... To know that this story connects with you guys emotionally as well as physically (whether it be from your own experience or just from deep within) carries a special meaning for me. It means the world to me to know that my writing was able to make an impact and make you feel better. I'm truly grateful.

 

   
 

 

 

“Mum, after breakfast can I go to the mall?”  Celebrant asked.  

“Sure.  We can all go.”

“Oh em gee, mum.   You are not actually going shopping with us, are you? You could just drop us off and then pick us up.”  Celebrant said, sounding overly dramatic.  “My friends are going to be there.”

“Who?”

“Arwen and Eowyn.”

“The mall is not particularly safe for girls your age to be wandering around by yourselves.”  Galadriel helped herself to another pancake and a few more pieces of cut-up fruits.

“Do you want more to eat?”  She asked her husband.

“Thank you. No. I’m good.”  Elrond said as he pushed back his chair.  He gathered up empty dishes from the table, and bringing them to the dishwasher. 

“We are sixteen not twelve.  Really mum.  You don’t have to follow us around.  And, he’s going.”  Celebrant pointed a finger at him. “He’s eighteen.”

“Do you want to go to the mall with them, Thranduil?”  Galadriel raised an eyebrow at him.

Mall?  He had never been to the mall even though Minnesota had one of the biggest shopping malls in the world— The Mall of America, which he heard it would take two full days to walk from store to store.  Instead, his entire wardrobe came from the second hand stores, and garage sales where he would have to dig deep to find something decent to wear.  But if Legolas was going then he would want to go too, so he nodded his head.

“Thranduil is still a kid, fresh out of high school.  He is pitifully thin and also has a broken arm in case you didn’t notice.”  Galadriel swept her eyes over him.  It didn’t escape him that she, like her daughter, also seemed to think of him as a skinny stray cat that somehow ended up at their house. “And it is not his job to look out for you.”  She went on, apparently not liking the idea of her kids going to the mall by themselves.  

He deduced she was a protective mum. The foster ladies he stayed with were “protective” too, but only because they didn’t want him to run away.  After all, he was their meal ticket.  Every month they would receive a check from the government for taking care of him which they happily spent on themselves.

Thranduil bit his lower lip, feeling the shame of having to be at other people’s mercy.  Anyways, he was not a kid.  He just reached legal age.  But Galadriel was right, he was in no shape to defend anyone right now, and he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to.

“Mum.  You don’t think there is a serial killer preying on teenage girls at the mall do you?  I promise you that is not going to happen.” Celebrant pleaded her case. “Please mum. You could just take Las and then we will meet up later.”

“I’m fifteen.  I  can certainly be at the mall by myself.”  Legolas said through a mouthful of food. 

Thranduil took a breath.  

“Ma’am.  I can look after everyone if you want me to,”  he spoke up, hoping that this would earn him some points with Celebrant, and put himself on her good side.  

Galadriel shot a quick glance at him.  Her manicured brows shifted as she gave him a long disapproving look.  

When is he going to learn to keep his mouth shut?  He mentally chided himself.  He withered. He wiped a hand across his face nervously, feeling his stomach flipped.  Great.  He just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“See mum.  Thranduil said he would look after us.”  Celebrant said, smiling at him for the first time.

 

 

*******

 

The car ride to the mall was pretty much hell on wheels.  

It was hard to enjoy the beautiful scenery when there was constant bickering back and forth between Galadriel and Celebrant about how much time she could be at the mall, and how much money she could spend on clothes and shoes.   He peeked at Legolas and saw that his brother was turning up the volume on his iPhone, so loud that he could hear the music through his earphones. 

He kept quiet, staring out the window. According to Galadriel, they were going to one of the finest shopping centres in Carmel.  The partially open-air shopping centre even had a European ambiance to enhance the shopping experience.  Shoppers would automatically feel like they were on an exotic, classy, sophisticated voyage as opposed to slopping around in the boring, good ol’ USA.  In addition, the shopping centre was located just a skip and a hop to the free beach.  He knew it was wishful thinking but maybe Celebrant would forgo shopping and they all could go to the beach instead.  He sighed.

The dumb bickering continued all the way for the rest of the trip until they arrived at the mall.  

“I’ll see you kids here in two hours.  You are in charge, Thranduil.”  Galadriel told him.

“Yes, ma’am.”  He said before shutting the car door and hurrying to catch up with Celebrant, who already pulled his brother towards the mall entrance. 

Oh, God.  He was going to screw this up!

 

 

***

 

 

Why the bloody hell did he volunteer?  Oh, right, to get on Celebrant’s good side. He gritted his teeth.  He was going to do this without having to kill himself in the process. 

“I’m responsible for you guys.  That was the deal.” 

Celebrant squinted at him like she was trying to figure out who he was.  

Legolas stood and folded his arms, looking bored.

“Look. I’m going shopping with my friends, and then we’ll meet back here in two hours, okay?”  Celebrant rolled her eyes at him.  

“Yea.  I’ll take her back in two hours.  Don’t worry, dad.”  The freckle faced brute standing next to Celebrant told him.  The guy looked way older than sixteen basing on his size.  No doubt this guy was held back a couple of grades, he thought. The group of them started to crack up at freckle face’s remark.

He looked from one face to another.  There were Eowyn the redhead, Arwen the blue eyed brunette, freckle faced boy, Dain the one with big facial hair, and Thorin with dark curly hair. 

“Hey, ya, fuck face.” Another boy with dark hair walked up to the group.  This one seemed like a lot of trouble just by the way he used his language.  He looked tough like he could bust a couple of noses without a bat of an eye.  Out of everything about him, what struck Thranduil the most was that he smelled like McDonald’s french fries and chicken nuggets.  

The other boys apparently found the crude hello funny, and they laughed gleefully.

Crap!

He looked over at Legolas.  He needed his brother to back him up on this, but at the moment his brother had on his most inscrutable face ever.  

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting as always. Your comments made my day. 
> 
> I forgot to add a warning but this is going to get DARKER!

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Sorry for the late update, but here's another chapter. I'm hoping to get a X-Mas chapter up before the Holidays, too.  
> Please, enjoy! Thank you again for reading and commenting. :D

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!!!!!!!!! So this is probably one of the longest chapter I've written. I was hoping to put up a holiday chapter, but it looks like it is going to happen after Christmas... But maybe that will keep us all in the festive mood longer. :D :D 
> 
> Again, thank you all for your kudos, reading, and commenting. I've enjoyed reading your thoughts so much. You guys are the best! And now, moving onward.....

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are suffering from dyslexia you know how frustrating it can be... My dyslexia caused me to accidentally deleted one of my stories and left me numb with shock for days...
> 
> I'm now so freaking out about updating this story because I don't want to accidentally delete this one too...Anyways, I'm going to wait for my boyfriend to help me post and edit my stories from now on so the updating might be a bit slower. Again, thank you for reading and commenting as always.

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting as always. You guys have been so sweet and encouraging! :D
> 
> My friend, she is an animal lover. She has an amazing heart and she made me smile so much. And so I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. This chapter is for you, Scratch. You are as lovely and cute as your doodles. I hope you like the seagulls as much as Legolas does. <333
> 
> And Alena, I did it! I put in a little of Enya for you ;)

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always. Your words brightened my day. <33

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is here!
> 
> Many parts of this story have been extremely hard to write but knowing how it has impacted your own journey has given me the motivation to keep writing... Thank you for sending me your lovely comments. You guys are such a lovely group of readers. Much love and strength to all! Please stay strong! <33

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. My computer went kaput for a few days but thank goodness I got it working again. Thank you heaps for all the kudos and reviews. I'm so glad to know you guys are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Remember, there's a light out there...<3<3<3

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that this ship has sunk like a rock but still...I want to add to Thrandolas love. As some of you stated, there's just not enough. :D 
> 
> So thank you for sticking with me, and continuing to drop me your lovely reviews. I'm mostly grateful for the fact that some you shared with me that this story is making an impact on your own journey... It is more than I could ever hope for. And I was really hoping to get this chapter up in time for Christmas, but oh well.... Better late than never, lol. Take good care and stay strong, always.

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was sick and it was no fun. Hope you're all feeling good. Chapter 20 is here, and it is loooong... I hope you enjoy... Let me know.  
> By the way, just a little mention of your name... my dear TigerLily. And you too, Greenwoods. Much love xxx

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is ready for chapter 21, but here it is... 
> 
> I have been sick off and on, and so my update schedule is lazy. If you guys have a day of the week you would like to see my update, please let me know. I'll try to keep it a bit more consistent. Writing this has been crazy..., so I appreciate your support. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm feeling moody so expect things to roll down hill in the next few chapters. And I mean crash and burn down the hill...

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my readers. Thank you for reading and commenting as always. I'm so glad my to know this story is bringing you enjoyment and comfort.... I don't think I could ask for more.  
> And gosh, how did we get to chapter 22? The beginning of the downward spiral.... :O

 

 

 

The Christmas Eve gathering was on, and the crowd of people kept pouring in, squeezing themselves into Galadriel’s home.   There were the chaotic talking and laughing all occurring at once.  The noise of the party filled the entire house, and at the time it rose to a deafening height even drowning out the loud, funky Christmas music Celebrant had picked out for the party.  The people were scattered everywhere and their breaths smelled of bubbly booze, and the smell of it made him want to hurl.  

Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  There were eating, drinking, dancing, and back to more eating, drinking, and dancing. 

In the living room, the karaoke contest was starting, and a lady was crooning out a love song whilst holding her wineglass in her hand.  She was clearly tipsy.  Her voice was the worst singing voice he had ever heard.  She sounded like she was dying but that didn’t stop her from screaming out more horrible singing. 

Thranduil looked toward the kitchen where he had last seen Legolas, but his brother was no longer there.  He breathed out a long, slow breath.  He had to find his brother.  He decided that this would be a good time to get him alone and talk to him because hopefully, everyone would be too busy to pay any attention to them.   

“Hey…um….do you want to dance?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin.  It was Arwen.  The girl he saw at the mall.  She was one of Celebrant’s friends.  She was wearing a fancy, blue chiffon dress.  Her dark hair pulled up into a smooth updo.   She looked beautiful and fancy like her dress.  Her eyes were bright and her smile was cheerful.  But all he could think about was his brother. He needed to find him and set things straight with him.

“I…” he glanced swiftly around, “I have to find my brother.”

“Oh, okay.  It’s fine if you don’t want to…”  Arwen said. She looked crushed and it made him feel bad, but even if he wanted to dance with her he wouldn’t know how.  He had never once danced in his whole life. 

“And…I… I don’t know how to dance,” he added apologetically, not used to having to turn anyone down.  

“Oh, God. Are you for real?  It’s just a freaking dance. You don’t have to be all stupid about it unless you’re like gay.”  Celebrant appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of him. 

Ugh. What was her problem with him?  He didn’t understand.  Why was she so nasty?  And for the first time since arriving at Galadriel’s house, he actually hated her.  

“What are you saying?”  What the bloody hell was she saying?  Just because he didn’t want to dance with her friend and that somehow automatically made him gay?  

“I saw how you kept looking at Bolg at the mall.  And then you asked about him.  You listen here. He’s not gay.”

The fuck!  Oh God….. Where do I go now?  He asked himself.  

“You are being ridiculous!”  

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Don’t you dare call me ridiculous.”  Celebrant swung her arm dramatically toward him and her hand accidentally smacked his injured arm, hard.

“Argh,”  he grimaced at the pain, and Celebrant immediately jumped back. 

“Stop it you two,”  Arwen said through gritted teeth.  She looked mortified, and her eyes were huge.

“I wish you never came here and stayed at our house!”  Celebrant said furiously, and she was so angry.  Then she stomped away all huffy with Arwen quickly following suit.

 

 

*******

   

Thranduil couldn’t believe what just happened. What even made Celebrant think he would want to be with someone like Bolg?  That was just crazy.  She was batshit crazy.  And he wasn’t gay. He never even thought of looking at another guy nor did he find any of them attractive so how could he be gay? ….Well except for his brother.  Legolas was cute…. and he made his heart jump and skip…. Oh God.  Stop thinking.  Stop thinking… He told his brain.  He looked toward the kitchen again.  He needed to find his brother and talk to him.  But what should he say to Legolas?  I didn’t mean to kiss you?  I don’t know why I did it?  I’m so sorry. Can we forget this whole thing and let’s get out of here as soon as we can?  Oh, God.  What should he say?  He went to the kitchen and down the hall.  Where is Las?  

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even see a hand reaching for him until it was wrapped around his wrist.  For an instant, he was transfixed in horror.

W-What!?  W-What was he doing here?

Bloody Bolg.  Bloody…bloody hell!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“Oi.  We should really stop running into each other.”  Bolg sneered, baring his teeth like he was ready to bite him.

“It’s…uh…”  he coughed, yanking his arm back, “ it’s good to see you again, but I have to go.”

“Nah. Don’t be so fast, blondie.  Let’s talk for old time sake.”  

Crap.  This wasn’t going down good. He couldn’t breathe.  Fuck this! Fuck!

“Old time?” He tried to keep his voice even.

“Yeah.”  Bolg said, “I didn’t remember you until my girl Cel, she told me you asked about me.  And you know what?  That got me started remembering and thinking…., and then it fucking hit me.  You are the same fucking blonde that gave me a scar on my forehead.  This one,”  then Bolg pointed at a faint, thin scar just above his left eyebrow, “I can’t believe I fucking forgot all about you.”

“You must have mistaken me for someone else.  I don’t know you.”  He replied coolly, managing to get his mouth opened with effort. God, he had to try to get out of this. Then he moved to walk away but Bolg speedily blocked his way.

“Nah hell no.  No mistake. By the way, did you have fun fucking your uncle?”  Bolg whispered.

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are crashing and burning everywhere...... just like my moods.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always.

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers....... These are the SAME chapters that I took down. 
> 
> Long story short. I have decided to keep them as they are. I have a short story that I entered in a state wide writing competition at my local library and it is making the second finalist round. I'm soooooooo thankful, and that excitement somehow sparked my writing process for this piece. I now have figured out a way to get this story to flow the way I want it to flow, and get it to the conclusion I have in mind. We have a few more chapters to go and I hope you will enjoy them. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, and especially to all who have shared your journey with me. I wish you all strength and I want you to know I admire your courage. I consider myself a "shy" writer, lol. I actually find it is hard to share my work here but knowing about your enjoyment as well as how this story is impacting you are my motivations. Thank you and thank you. It means a lot :D:D
> 
> And lastly, chapter 28 should be up this weekend. Gosh....how did we get this far?

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers....... These are the SAME chapters that I took down. 
> 
> Long story short. I have decided to keep them as they are. I have a short story that I entered in a state wide writing competition at my local library and it is making the second finalist round. I'm soooooooo thankful, and that excitement somehow sparked my writing process for this piece. I now have figured out a way to get this story to flow the way I want it to flow, and get it to the conclusion I have in mind. We have a few more chapters to go and I hope you will enjoy them. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, and especially to all who have shared your journey with me. I wish you all strength and I want you to know I admire your courage. I consider myself a "shy" writer, lol. I actually find it is hard to share my work here but knowing about your enjoyment as well as how this story is impacting you are my motivations. Thank you and thank you. It means a lot :D:D
> 
> And lastly, chapter 28 should be up this weekend. Gosh....how did we get this far?

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers....... These are the SAME chapters that I took down.
> 
> Long story short. I have decided to keep them as they are. I have a short story that I entered in a state wide writing competition at my local library and it is making the second finalist round. I'm soooooooo thankful, and that excitement somehow sparked my writing process for this piece. I now have figured out a way to get this story to flow the way I want it to flow, and get it to the conclusion I have in mind. We have a few more chapters to go and I hope you will enjoy them.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, and especially to all who have shared your journey with me. I wish you all strength and I want you to know I admire your courage. I consider myself a "shy" writer, lol. I actually find it is hard to share my work here but knowing about your enjoyment as well as how this story is impacting you are my motivations. Thank you and thank you. It means a lot :D:D
> 
> And lastly, chapter 28 should be up this weekend. Gosh....how did we get this far?

** *** **

 

 

“You cut your hair!”Galadriel said when she saw him.Her eyes shifted as she examined him carefully.Then she twisted her lips, her expression caught between a grimace and a forced smile. 

At her comment, Thranduil’s fingers immediately went to touch his hair.It felt the way it looked— choppy and uneven. He searched for the long strands to tuck behind his ear like how he usually did whenever he was nervous, but they were no longer there. 

He looked away from her face.For some reason, Galadriel always made him feel absurdly nervous.He wondered what would be the best thing to tell her?Should he be truthful and tell her, I chopped off my hair in the moment of despair?Doesn’t she do that when she was feeling sad?Destroyed everything she ever cared or loved about herself?Or was it just what he does in his depressed state?He looked for Legolas with his eyes.His brother had left his side to join Celebrant in a dance off just a moment ago and now was nowhere in sight. 

Galadriel continued to scan his face.He could tell she was thinking hard.Suddenly she moved to put a warm hand over his and left it there.He flinched but she didn’t seem to notice.She looked into his eyes.Her eyes held concern, caring, and pity. 

Why is she being so nice to him?What is she trying to do to him?He didn’t want her to feel sorry for him.He couldn’t handle people pitying him, ever… He couldn’t.His eyes started to itch and he fought to steel the rise in his emotions. 

His hand that was trapped in Galadriel's hand reflexively jerked away from her hold. “I was bored and wanted to change my hair…”he said.He was lying through his teeth again. 

A look passed her face, and she took a step back.

“Are you okay, Thranduil?Is there anything you want to tell me?”Galadriel’s voice was soft and tender.There was such a genuine kindness in her voice and that for just the briefest of a moment it almost made him spill his horrible secrets to her.

“No, ma’am.I’m fine, ma’am,”he said quickly, willing himself to be fine.He fought harder to remain still. A hated sense of distress invaded his body.

“Okay.”She released a breath.“If there is anything you want to tell me, I want you to feel free to come and talk to me.”

“Thanks, ma’am.Everything is fine.”

“I’m glad.”She said. “I like your short hair. You look very handsome, just like Legolas.”

“Thanks, ma’am,”he said, swallowing the knob in his throat, wishing to God that the conversation with Galadriel would just end here. 

Galadriel bit her lip, looking around like she was trying to think of something else to say.

“Well, it is getting late.What do you think if we close this party down and do our Secret Santa gift exchange?”

He nodded his head at her, ready to move on.

But for a moment, they didn’t move.

 

** *** **

 

 

As soon as all the guests had left and the door was shut, Thranduil followed Galadriel and her family to the living room where they all sat crossed legged on the carpeted floor, facing Elrond who sat next to the Christmas tree. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!”Elrond said brightly.

“Merry Christmas!”Galadriel, Legolas, and Celebrant yelled in unison.

Thranduil opened his mouth but nothing came out.He wasn’t a part of their family and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make himself to be a part of their celebration. 

Celebrant looked over at him.She scowled.And then a strange smirk appeared on her face.

Not good, he thought.

“Awwww…, Thranduil….,” Celebrant drawled, “you have a mum haircut.”Then she laughed.

Legolas frowned.Galadriel sighed heavily.Elrond coughed.

He stared straight ahead with the back of his eyes burning.He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t take any more of abuse tonight.Not any more…

Celebrant continued to laugh.

“Cel, that’s enough,”Galadriel said, her voice sharp.To his surprise, Galadriel sounded angry at her daughter and that caused Celebrant to stop mid-laugh.

He exhaled.

"Not funny, Cel!" Legolas snapped at his sister.“Your hair looks great, Thran,”his brother's perfect face flushed slightly as he moved to sit next to him. 

It made Thranduil feel so much better to have his brother next to him. He wiped a hand tiredly across his eyes.His head was hurting.How is he going to come up with a plan to fix their fucked up lives when he keeps having to deal with shits like this?He thought miserably. He wished so hard Legolas would agree to leave this place with him.That was all he ever wanted— to get his brother back and be with him forever.

Elrond reached for the pile of presents and started to hand them out. 

“I know why you cut your hair!It's because of Bolg,”Celebrant's lips thin as she reached out both hands to take a fancy, wrapped box from her dad. “He told me you threatened to beat him up.”

Thranduil looked at Celebrant, aghast.Every part of him wanted to scream. 

Don't say it.Don't.He begged her with his eyes... Whilst his brain shouted at him not to lose control.Losing control will get you in trouble.

He stood up, keeping his eyes on his shoes, and not risking to look at anyone...not even Legolas. 

“I’m going to bed,” he told his shoes, then he turned and half walked, half ran to the guest bedroom.

He heard muttering voices but didn't look back.Around him everything moved in slow motion as he forced his mind from plunging into the deep water, and his body from going into shock.

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers....... These are the SAME chapters that I took down.
> 
> Long story short. I have decided to keep them as they are. I have a short story that I entered in a state wide writing competition at my local library and it is making the second finalist round. I'm soooooooo thankful, and that excitement somehow sparked my writing process for this piece. I now have figured out a way to get this story to flow the way I want it to flow, and get it to the conclusion I have in mind. We have a few more chapters to go and I hope you will enjoy them.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, and especially to all who have shared your journey with me. I wish you all strength and I want you to know I admire your courage. I consider myself a "shy" writer, lol. I actually find it is hard to share my work here but knowing about your enjoyment as well as how this story is impacting you are my motivations. Thank you and thank you. It means a lot :D:D
> 
> And lastly, chapter 28 should be up this weekend. Gosh....how did we get this far?

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg..... chapter 28...I had problem posting this chapter over the weekend because my computer went kaput but I'm back now.
> 
> Again, I'm so thankful to each and everyone who left me your love, support, and kudos. Thank you again to those who shared with me their journeys. You're all amazing, and I adore you so much! 
> 
> Kay, guys. Here's your chapter. I hope you enjoy. :O

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what have we here? I hope this fast update is not giving anyone whiplash, lol
> 
> Thank you again and again for your kind reviews. We have about 2 more chapters to go, and I hope you enjoy. I'll be gone next week. I have a school assignment I have to attend to so my next update will be a week late.  
> Okay, guys.... here goes *GROUP HUG*

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. Hope you all are doing okay. Please know I'm always here for you :)
> 
> Chapter 30 is here guys...... and one more chapter to go......

 

 

 

 

He ran.

His bare feet were hurting as he ran down the empty sidewalk.He ran, not knowing where to run to.He just knew he wanted to run away from everything.He wanted to run forever.Never stop.Never to care about anyone or anything— just kept on running and running.

Why?

Why must his life be like this?Why?

“Thranduil!” 

He heard Galadriel calling him.He slowed down, glanced behind once to see her following him in her car.She looked grim but not angry.She just looked plain sad.In the dark, the strands of thin, diamond necklace around her neck shone like ices.

What does she want from him?Why is she following him after she kicked him out of her house?Why pretend to care? She took his brother away from him, took his lifeline from him.Isn’t that enough?Does she want to watch him die too?

“Go away.Leave me alone!”He yelled at her. “You took my brother away from me, and I’m not going to let you.I’m going to take him back, and you’re not going to stop me.”

He wiped his face with his hand.His hand came back trembling. Galadriel didn’t seem upset at all by his outburst.She just eyed him clinically.

“Thranduil.Please get in the car. I need to talk to you.I need to tell you about Legolas.” 

He stopped dead in his track.His anger was replaced by worry.A fierce feeling of protectiveness towards his brother rose up inside him and it won over.

 

** *** **

 

 

She drove.He sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window trying to breathe through his anxiety.He swallowed and swallowed again. What happened to Las?What is she going to tell him about his brother that he doesn’t already know?His brain was going a mile a minute.His old fears from his childhood starting to come bubbling to the surface and it was making him mad.

After about ten of minutes of driving, Galadriel suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car in front of The Golden Wood.She got out and went to unlock the store door, and Thranduil immediately followed her inside.

“Sit down, Thranduil,” she said, gesturing to the chair beside her.She cleared her throat, and he realised that it was happening.She was going to tell him about what happened to Legolas.

“Elrond and I had always wanted to have kids….lots of kids.However, it wasn't as easy as I thought.I had a lot of trouble conceiving.And when I found out I was pregnant with twins, I was so excited.Imagine my heartache when I found out one of the twins didn't make it.”She paused and took a deep breath, her eyes glistening. “I was going to try again but I was told I couldn’t get pregnant again due to health issues.It was then that I started to look into adoption.The minute I saw Legolas, I knew in my heart I would love him as my own.He was perfect.A perfect little angel…” She cleared her throat again. “I knew about you but I could only afford one kid at the time.But, believe me, Thranduil.I wanted you to be near Legolas. I told my friend who was also looking to adopt about you but by the time she started the adoption process she was told you were placed in another home already.And so she ended up adopting Bolg and Azog.Then shortly after I brought Legolas home, he was having nightmares almost every night.He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming that you were hurt and that it was all his fault. There was no consoling him, nothing.Fortunately, he couldn’t remember the nightmares, only the fear it had evoked in him and it made him ill. Very ill.It went on for months.We organised therapy straight away,but it didn’t help.The therapists all said he was traumatized by being a witness to you getting hurt, and we should give him lots of love to make him feel safe which we all did.And then a miracle happened.Celebrant was able to reach him.She held him one night and was able to calm him.Then she would come into his room and sleep with him and sing to him every night after that.His nightmares finally went away and they stayed away.She loves him, Thranduil.She is his big sister…his protector.Two peas in a pod.”

What?He gasped audibly.Oh, God.He bit back the bile rising in his throat as he shot out of his chair.   How could….It’s…..How could she calmly tell him this?How?Oh, God.He felt sick.And now he was in a living nightmare…in some warped dream.

“This is so messed up.He’s my brother!Not your son!Not your daughter’s brother!”He screamed angrily.The hell with her!How dare she tried to screw with his head.

“Thranduil, you need to listen to me if you want to do what's best for Legolas,"she said collectively.However, her face showed nothing but a storm, "You are a kid.You are not equipped to take care of another kid. He's happy here. Let me take care of him.Celebrant told me Bolg said he knew something about you that could ruin you.Now I don't know what it is but judging from your reaction I could tell it must have been something bad. I'm going to keep that boy away from you and Legolas.And I know Celebrant would do everything in her power to protect Legolas too.You don't have to worry. That I can promise you."

He gritted his teeth so hard he could hear them grinding against each other."You don't know a thing about me.  I'm not a kid.  I have been taking care of my brother since I was five. Bolg is a fucking liar. And you are a liar."

"Is he Thranduil?Did he lie?"

That was it.He didn't want to listen to her anymore.He got a clammy, sick feeling in his stomach.His eyes felt wet.He balled his hand into a fist and screwing it against his eye, a gesture that only magnified his youth, and proved her point. 

"You are a very strong person, Thranduil.I know you love Legolas. Please do this for him. I beg you.Let him be happy. Let yourself be happy by taking care of yourself.You're welcomed to our house to visit Las but I can't let you take him away.It wouldn't be in his best interest.You know that."

He jerked back.  Deep down he knew.

He looked away from Galadriel.  She was wrong.  He wasn't strong.  He couldn't look at her now without breaking into pieces.He bit the inside of his cheek.His mouth filled with metallic taste.

She was quiet, finally. 

Time passed before he heard her said, "I have your present.I didn't know what to get for you so here is a little cash.Please take it Thranduil."

He almost laughed.Maybe she thought money would make everything alright?He stood rigidly, not looking at her.

Eventually, she leaned over and put a blue envelope on the register counter. 

"I'm so sorry I reacted so harshly.I shouldn't have.I couldn't believe Legolas' nightmare came back and I acted out of pure fear.Please come back home with me.  You need a proper place to sleep.  I assure you this wouldn't happen again."

How is she even...?He refused to look at her face.  He knew if he look at her he wouldn't be able to control the instinct in him to say something really nasty to her.  He wondered how she could expect him to come back with her after this? Could she not see that he is bleeding out?He should run from this nightmare but he couldn't leave.   He needed to do this for his brother.

Las.

Oh, Las.

I will fix our fucked up life.I'm going to do it even if it kills me.

He felt Galadriel's gaze roaming over him, and then she sighed in resignation.  Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her looked around the store once and then she left.

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was sick off and on but I'm back now. Thank you so much for all your love and support. I appreciate each and every one of your kudos and comment more than you will know. Your words you shared with me, I took them to heart and I wish you the best in your journey. Stay strong everyone <333 
> 
> So here's the end. I hope you enjoy. I believe that love is sometimes about letting go...

**Sorry, I'm now deleting some of the chapters because this work it is being** plagarised **by some people on fanfiction.net and Wattpad, and am sick of having my writing copied!**

**Author's Note:**

> "There is a courage in loving fiercely."


End file.
